Vehicle seating assemblies typically include a horizontal seating support and a generally upright seatback. Vehicle seat comfort has become increasingly important as passengers take longer trips, and the present disclosure relates to the problem of occupant-generated heat that may become concentrated in the seatback cushion. This heat concentration especially occurs when a user sits in the vehicle seating assembly on a hot day for extended periods of time. The excessive body heat that gets trapped between the passenger and the seatback can cause discomfort. Many times, passengers will shift around in the seat to release the trapped heat. If the driver does this, it could create a hazard. Accordingly, there is a need to have a vehicle seatback that resolves the problem related to heat build-up in the seatback.